Forgive Me
by Carline1998
Summary: There are many stories where Eddie is the person who leaves Loren and their child or just Loren. Well, I wanted to do something different. So Loren's the one who leaves her daughter Kaylie and Eddie. She was a drug addict so she went to rehab. Eddie raised Kaylie by himself with the help of family members and friends. Now kaylie is 16 years old. What happens when Loren comes back?


**I wrote this because I was bored and this idea has been in my head for a while now. Not sure if I will continue. Enjoy!**

_**Forgive Me**_

* * *

**Loren's POV:**

It's been 13 years since I've been gone. I don't even remember how everyone looks. I don't remember how my baby girl looks. She was 3 years old when I left now she's 16 years old. I missed most of her childhood and I know how it feels to grow up with one parent. But it wasn't my fault well . . . maybe. I didn't have a choice . . . things were just too bad back then. Bad to the point I had to go to rehab and leave the people I love.

Things started to go bad when my career was taking off. I was 20 at the time and Eddie and I had been dating for two years. Kelly was pressuring me to change my image and to write upbeat songs, the label was pressuring me to write songs and go on tour, I was taking online college classes, and on top of that the media was always in my face.

There were so many people out to ruin my relationship with Eddie and they never stopped. I was constantly in the media being accused of cheating or someone claiming they knew me, claiming I had a one night stand with them, spreading rumors, and people were constantly judging me. They called me another Chloe and other things. I had fans who would quickly respond to those comments but it still hurts.

Then I turned 21 and I found out I was pregnant to a baby girl and Eddie asked me to marry him. About 6 months later we were married and I was very happy that I was going to be a mother in 3 months but I still felt depress. After Kaylie turned one years old I turned to drugs. My attitude changed, my sweet all-American girl personality changed, and I was just different. I was depressed, constantly having meltdowns and no one could tell me anything. Then one day, I couldn't take it no more so I talked to Eddie and told him I was checking in to rehab because I couldn't live like this the rest of my life.

I wanted to be a good example to my baby girl and to all those kids out there who looks up to me. Now I'm in a car driving to my home. No one knows that I checked out today because I haven't talked to them in years. Eddie used to send me pictures of Kaylie along with everybody else but stopped. I would talk to Kaylie for hours when she was little but I stop answering her phone calls because it was too painful to talk to her. She would always tell me she misses me and she loved me. So I stopped answering phone calls from everyone and they stopped calling. My mom, and Eddie would call the information desk and ask the people who worked at the rehabilitation center about me every once in a while.

The taxi driver stopped in front of Eddie's apartment building on sunset. I had to use the back door because I didn't want paparazzi's in my face. Although I am fully recovered the doctors at the rehab center told me it was easy for me to go back to the way I was. I walked up the stairs slowly. Remembering how many times Eddie and I had to pass here to get away from the paparazzi's and how many huge make-out sessions started down here all the way up to Eddie's apartment letting to something more.

Once I got on the 17th floor I looked around and everything looked the same. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but right when I was about to knock the door opened and right in front of me was a beautiful brunette who looked about 16 years old. Her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and her hazel eyes looked identical to mines.

**Girl: **"Mom?"

* * *

**I know this is short and you guys are probably wondering why haven't I update any of my stories but honestly I have no time. Between school and practice and games . . . there's just no time. I will try to update every now and then. Anyways tell me what you think ! Review, follow, favorite whatever! **


End file.
